Recuerdos en familia
by Eliza20
Summary: Recuerdos inundan mi mente a diario al recorrer esta casa, felices y tristes. Nunca me olvidaré de los que ya no están y mientras siga viviendo, los tendré presentes siempre. AU. Este fic participa en el reto "Descendientes" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**¡Hola a todos! Pasaba a dejar mi participación en el reto. Pensé que no acababa, tuve demasiadas cosas que hacer y el tiempo no me favorecía, pero por suerte pude acabarlo. Me tocó la descendencia de la pareja Asami y Bolin.**

**Este fic participa en el reto "Descendientes" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

**Disclaimer: Legend of Korra no me pertenece.**

**Advertencias: OC. AU.**

**Sin más que decir, espero que les guste.**

"abcdefgh…" - narración en tiempo actual.

"_abcdefgh…" _– recuerdos del personaje.

* * *

><p>Recuerdos en familia<p>

* * *

><p>Todos los días recuerdos llenan mi mente, iluminan mi solitaria casa desde la mañana hasta la noche. Sé que siguen conmigo, aunque no de la manera en que quisiera. Siento como las paredes cuentan las historias que aquí ocurrieron, desde mi infancia hasta ahora. Momentos felices y tristes, pero que ahora llenan mi alma.<p>

Mi nombre es Abby, tengo setenta y dos años. Una edad considerable para cualquier persona. Vivo en la casa de mis padres y duermo en el cuarto que ocupé desde que nací. Ahora, claro, mi querido hermano y mis padres ya no están aquí, los tres se fueron hace mucho. No puedo decir que me dejaron, ya que mi tiempo en este mundo iba a ser más largo que el de ellos.

Me levanto temprano como siempre y veo la pared frente a mi cama. Rayones junto a determinadas fechas se ven. Aún puedo recordar a mi madre midiéndome a diario allí…

— _Abby, querida. Es hora de medirte —decía mi madre caminando hasta esa pared y hacía una nueva marca. _

— _No es justo, yo no crezco tan rápido como ella —decía Jake, mi hermano. Era mi mayor por dos años, yo tenía siete y era tan alta como él._

— _Jake, las mujeres crecen más rápido, no debes apurarte tanto —decía Asami calmando al menor que estaba haciendo un puchero._

— _De acuerdo —mi hermano se había calmado y mostraba su conocida sonrisa, era tan alegre que siempre me contagiaba su humor._

— _Vamos niños, deben ir a la escuela…_

Mi madre fue sin duda una de las mejores personas que haya conocido, siempre estaba pendiente de nosotros y nunca nos dejó solos. Fue una luchadora, aún contra todas las adversidades sacó adelante su empresa sola. Aunque no tan sola, tenía a mi padre, Bolin.

Mi padre también fue una persona admirable, trabajaba como policía y siempre me hacía reír, sus bromas eran hilarantes y no había día en el que lo viera de mal humor. Aunque hubo días en los que lo veía extraño, decaído. No frente a nosotros, pero podía verlo sufrir por algo. Cuando tenía diez, mi abuela falleció. Ella había sido muy apegada a mi padre y a mi tío Mako, por lo que ambos sufrieron cuando ella se fue.

Caminé hasta el comedor para servir mi desayuno, algo simple como té. Estando allí siempre veía la mesa, tenía un dibujo en la parte de abajo que habíamos hecho mi hermano y yo. Habíamos llevado lápices de todos los colores y habíamos dibujado a los cuatro juntos. El dibujo era de personas con palitos y cabezas en círculos, sonreí ante la travesura jamás descubierta.

Como debía salir para comprar víveres me alisté con paciencia y aseguré la casa. Al cerrar la puerta me dirigí al mercado que quedaba cerca a la casa.

En el camino había un parque, siempre íbamos allí con mi madre y mi padre luego de la escuela…

— _A que no me alcanzas —reté a mi hermano corriendo hasta el columpio, mi atracción favorita._

— _Claro que te puedo alcanzar, Abby —siempre me seguía en los juegos._

_Al alcanzar el columpio noté que él se había detenido mirando algo a la distancia. Fijando mi vista pude notar a una niña de unos catorce años, la edad de mi hermano._

— _¿Estás mirando a esa niña? Mi hermanito ya creció —dije emocionada saltando al lado de Jake._

— _¿Eh? Claro que no —dijo él siguiendo a papá._

_Mi hermano se había enamorado y no había duda de ello. La niña era vecina nuestra y muchas veces lo descubrí viéndola desde su cuarto que tenía ventana a la calle._

Después de hacer las compras regresé a casa y fui directo al antiguo cuarto de Jake. Entré y noté que debía limpiar un poco. Me acerqué hasta la ventana y miré por allí…

— _Papá ¿cómo te enamoraste de mamá? —había sido la pregunta de mi hermano a mi padre._

_No notaron que estaba en la ventana de su cuarto, mirando por la ventana._

— _Pues… Me di cuenta que era lo más importante para mí —fue la respuesta de mi padre_

— _¿Cómo hiciste para enamorarla? —por las preguntas mi padre supuso a qué venía todo._

— _¿Acaso te haz enamorado tú? —preguntó él, sonriendo como siempre. Jake, al verse descubierto, solo atinó a sonreír._

— _Si, pero no le digas a Abby. Se burlaría de mí hasta por siempre —cuando mi padre asintió, continuó— Es de mi escuela, la veo a diario y no sé como hablarle._

— _Tienes el mismo problema que yo cuando tenía tu edad. Korra, la esposa de mi hermano y gran amiga mía, me la presentó en su trabajo —al notar que lo escuchaba atentamente siguió—No pasaba mucho tiempo con ella así que no podía hablarle pero un día me armé de valor y le hablé._

— _¿Y cómo te fue?_

— _Bueno, puedes ver que me fue bien —dijo Bolin riendo— mientras no te atrevas no podrás hacer nada. Al parecer es un problema de familia, Mako tardó un año para hablarle a Korra y fue porque yo lo empuje hacia ella… literalmente._

— _Gracias papá_

_No se qué habrá hecho mi hermano, pero consiguió que esa niña fuera su enamorada al día siguiente. Pasaron años y me sorprendí al notar que ella aún seguía con él, fue cuando me di cuenta de que ella era para él._

Salí del cuarto de mi difunto hermano y fui hasta la cocina a preparar el almuerzo. Marcas negras delante de la cocina me hicieron sonreír al recordar como se habían hecho…

— _¡Yo voy a cocinar hoy! —anuncié entrando a la sala._

— _Ok. Pediré delivery. ¿Alguien quiere pizza? —mi hermano había heredado el humor de mi padre._

— _Muy gracioso, Jake. Pero no, hoy cocinaré yo —dije caminando hasta la cocina._

_A pesar de tener diecisiete años y ser una excelente estudiante, nunca había sido buena cocinando. Mi hermano, en cambio, era el mejor cocinero que había visto._

— _Cariño, ten cuidado con eso —dijo mi madre entrando a la cocina._

— _Si, Abby. Debes tener cuidado, no queremos que te quemes_

_¿Mi padre también? ¿Acaso nadie tiene fe en mi? Pues, les demostraré que yo puedo cocinar también. El resultado fue una cocina totalmente quemada. No pregunten cómo pasó, nunca lo creerían de todos modos._

Al terminar de cocinar, comí hasta quedar satisfecha. Recordando que tenía que pasar por la casa de Mike, me levanté de la cocina y lavé el servicio. Subí a mi cuarto a cambiarme. Al bajar de nuevo por las escaleras me encontré con el escalón roto que siempre evitaba…

— _¡No grites! Los chicos se pueden levantar —escuché a mi madre desde la sala._

_Con precaución, me levanté y fui hasta la escalera, me ubiqué donde no me podrían ver. Unos segundos después, mi hermano se me unió._

— _¡No entiendo por qué te comportaste así!_

— _¡Si alguien se comporta así con mi esposo cómo quieres que me ponga! —mi madre parecía de verdad enojada._

— _Mira, no quiero pelear por algo tan insignificante…_

— _¿Tan insignificante?_

_Sin querer, nos apoyamos en el escalón demasiado y este cedió, haciendo que mi hermano y yo cayéramos. Nuestros padres detuvieron la pelea y nos atendieron._

_Yo estaba grande para entender qué era una pelea, tenía diecinueve. Luego descubrí por qué habían peleado. En la fiesta a la que habían ido, una señora algo pasada de copas se había acercado demasiado a mi padre y creyó que era su marido. Fue una gran pelea que duró semanas, pero por suerte todo se calmó._

Llegué a la puerta y contemplé el patio. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en todo lo que allí ocurrió…

— _Te vamos a extrañar —dijo mi madre a mi hermano._

_Tenía una maleta y estaba listo para irse. Se iba a mudar con su novia. Era algo que todos esperábamos: tenía veinticuatro, había terminado la universidad, un trabajo estable y una novia que ya era su prometida con la que llevaba saliendo nueve años. Tenía toda una vida por delante y debía vivirla._

— _Yo también te voy a extrañar, mamá —dijo él mientras la abrazaba._

_Lo vi despedirse de mi padre también, no sabía qué debía decirle. Cuando se me acercó, lo abrasé hasta quitarle el aire._

— _Cuídate, Jake —fue lo único que pude decirle antes de que subiera a su auto y se fuera._

_La casa se sintió sola después de eso. Pasaron meses y ellos dos se casaron. Tuvieron a mi sobrina, le pusieron Ikki. La casa para ese entonces tenía fotos por todos lados de la niña. Mis padres estaban orgullosos de él, ahora tenían una linda nieta._

Sin darme cuenta llegué hasta la casa de Mike. Toqué la puerta y él la abrió luego de unos segundos.

— Hola mamá —me dijo para luego abrazarme suavemente.

— Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás?

— No tan bien como tú, al parecer. Jinora ya va a llegar, está con los niños en el parque

— ¡Que bien! Hace mucho que no veo a mis nietos —dije sonriéndole como siempre.

— Mamá, quédate en la sala. Te traeré algo para que comas

Antes de poder decirle que ya había comido, había desaparecido en la cocina. Recorrí con la vista la pared de su casa y pude ver fotos de todos. Mis padres conmigo y Mike, Jake con Ikki y su esposa. Había varias, hasta de mi difunto tío Mako con Korra y sus hijos.

Mi hijo era lo que me quedaba de mi esposo, siempre que veía a Mike, podía ver a mi querido Jason. Eran iguales, tenían la misma tonalidad de ojos verdes que los suyos, aunque los míos también lo eran, pero eran más claros, herencia de mis padres.

Yo conocí a Jason en el trabajo, luego de graduarme como administradora para seguir el negocio de mi madre. Era muy divertido y pronto comenzamos a salir. Mis padres me molestaban diciendo que seguía los pasos de mi hermano y así era.

Luego de salir por unos cuantos años me propuso matrimonio y acepté. Con mucho dolor, me separé de mis padres y nos mudamos a la casa donde estaba ahora. Me casé y tuve a Mike…

— _¿Puedo verlo? –le pregunté a Jason luego de dar a luz._

_Vi que acercó un bultito envuelto en mantas y lo tomé en brazos. Pude sentir que lo amaba más que cuando estaba en mi vientre._

— _¿Cómo lo llamarán? —preguntó la enfermera._

— _Mike —dijimos Jason y yo a la vez. Nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo hace días._

Ver crecer a mi hijo fue la mejor experiencia que había tenido y ahora lo tenía ya formado, tenía una familia y era feliz.

Cuando Mike cumplió tres años, mi madre murió. Fue duro, más para mi padre, pero junto a mi hermano pudimos ayudarlo a superarlo. Un año después, mi padre acompañó a mi madre. Jake y yo ese día no estábamos tristes, sabíamos que ahora estaban juntos, como siempre lo habían estado.

Jason y yo juntos vimos crecer a Mike hasta los veinte años, cuando un accidente se llevó a mi esposo y a mi hermano. Ambos iban en el mismo auto cuando un despistado camionero chocó contra ellos. Sabía que me separaría de mi esposo y de mi hermano pero nunca creí que sería tan pronto. Mi hijo esos días fue la fuerza que necesite para salir adelante.

— ¡Abuelita! —escuché de repente y volteé y vi a mis dos queridos nietos.

— Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? —dije abrazándolos fuertemente.

Pasé toda la tarde con ellos y luego regresé a mi casa, a la casa de mis padres. Al entrar pude ver en la parte central de la sala dos cuadros grandes. Uno de la mis padres con mi hermano y yo. La otra era de mi esposo conmigo y Mike. Esas dos fotos era lo que más apreciaba en esa casa.

La vida es pasajera, eso lo sabía. Había perdido mucho pero había ganado más mientras estaba viviendo.

Sin duda, los volvería a ver algún día pero hasta entonces… ¡Espérenme, que yo cocino cuando vaya con ustedes y esta vez ya no quemaré la cocina!

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Wow, no me imaginé que sería tan triste, no tenía planeado esto pero quedó así, si los confundí un poco por los cambios de tiempo pido disculpas. Como sea, espero que les haya gustado.**

**En fin, si les gustó o tienen alguna sugerencia que darme, me lo dicen en un review. Es la segunda vez que escribo algo para un foro y soy algo novata en esto. ¡Opiniones constructivas son bien recibidas!**

**¡Saludos a todos los que se pasen por aquí!**

**Eliza20.**


End file.
